Another Day
by melora30
Summary: “He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day.” Five years after the Stargate Program is made public, the former members of SG1 learn some devastating news. Future fic. SamJack, SamOther. Spoliers for Season 8 and slight ones for Season 9.
1. Old Friends

**Another Day**

**by Melora**

Rating: T (For some mild language and implied sexual situations)

Pairing: Sam/Jack; Sam/Other

Category: Future fic, Drama, Romance, Character Death

Spoilers: Season 8 – Covenant, Season 9 – slight ones for Avalon, The Ties that Bind, Ex Deus Machina

Set: Future

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Sony, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. Created for entertainment not monetary purposes.

Summary: "He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day." Five years after the Stargate Program is made public, the former members of SG-1 learn some devastating news.

Author's notes: I thought "Covenant" was an okay episode, but definitely not one of my favorites from Season 8. One thing I did like about it was the character of Alec Colson and his interaction with Sam. So this fic explores their relationship, as well as the relationship between Jack and Sam, in the future. Paragraphs in italics indicate flashbacks.

* * *

**Another Day**

**Chapter One: Old Friends**

Flannery's on Wilson Street was filled with patrons gathered to watch Monday Night Football. The popular sports bar's relaxed atmosphere and convenient location near the Pentagon made it a popular hangout for the many government employees that worked in the area.

One of the many Monday-night regulars was Major General Jack O'Neill. Every Monday during football season, you could usually find the officer sitting by himself at his customary spot at the bar. Surprisingly, on this particular Monday evening he was not alone.

Sitting at the end of the large wraparound bar, Jack and Dr. Daniel Jackson were drinking beer and enjoying a leisurely, if somewhat greasy, dinner of burgers and fries. Daniel had arrived the day before for one last visit with Jack before once again departing the Milky Way. The two men had spent the day together and decided to top it off with dinner at Jack's favorite hangout. It was to be their one last get-together, since Daniel was leaving the very next day for a fifteen-day return journey to Atlantis on the Daedelus.

Daniel was animatedly relating all of the details about his preparations for the journey to Jack. So much so, that he did not realize until five minutes into the conversation that he was the only one talking. When he realized this and abruptly stopped rambling on, he noticed that his friend's attention was entirely focused on the large screen TV located at the end of the bar. He stared at the back of Jack's head in annoyance.

"Jack….are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

Jack continued ignoring Daniel and quickly muttered an excuse, "Sorry, Daniel. But the Vikings are on the ten-yard line and it's third down."

Daniel shot Jack a frustrated expression. "I didn't come all the way to Washington to watch you watch football, Jack."

Fortunately, the TV screen faded to a commercial break and Jack once again turned around and gave his full attention to Daniel.

Daniel took large bite out of his burger and then noted, "You know I never really understood the appeal of football. Don't you find it rather boring?"

Jack looked at Daniel in complete horror. "Doh! Sacrilege, Daniel. Football is never boring. I will admit that I enjoy hockey and baseball more, but football is still…well, it's sublime."

"If you say so." Daniel continued eating his meal, not appearing to be convinced at all. "As I was saying…as usual, everyone at Atlantis put in requests for stuff for me to bring back from Earth. And I've found everything except Colonel Sheppard's…"

Daniel once again stopped talking and stared curiously at something over Jack's shoulder. It was a young woman who had walked up to Jack and was standing beside him. The young admirer was timidly waiting for Jack to take notice of her, so Daniel motioned with his chin in her direction, trying to draw Jack's attention to her presence.

Jack turned around on his bar stool to see what Daniel was staring at, only to find a beautiful blue-eyed brunette who looked to be in her early twenties. Immediately he thought to himself, 'Too bad…she's much too young for you, O'Neill.'

The woman grinned shyly. "Hi. Are you General Jack O'Neill?"

Jack returned her smile and graciously held out a hand for her to shake "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you."

The girl's eyes widened in astonishment as she took his hand in her own, amazed that she was actually touching the hand of the great General O'Neill. "I'm sorry for bothering you…" she apologized, "but I'm a huge fan of yours. I was wondering if you would be willing to give me your autograph?" She nervously held out a small piece of scrap paper that she had obviously quickly torn out of a notebook.

Jack casually took the piece of paper from her and pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Sure thing. Whom do I make it out to?"

"Jenny…" the girl stuttered.

Jack quickly scribbled a personal note to the woman and handed it back to her with an amused smile. Jenny blushed furiously, thanked him, and then quickly scurried off to show her prize to her girlfriends who were sitting at a corner booth at the back of the bar.

"Do you get that a lot?" Daniel asked in curiosity and amusement.

Jack shrugged as he returned his pen to his pocket. "Not so much anymore. It's been five years, after all. Every once in a while, I'll have some college kid like Jenny or some wet-behind-the-ears officer come up to me… but for the most part people leave me alone."

"I can't believe how nice you were about it," Daniel muttered. "It drove me absolutely crazy in those first few months – every time I went out, people would either stare at me like I was an alien or come up and demand pictures and autographs. Not that I minded at first, but it just got ridiculous after a while. I couldn't go anywhere without a whole crowd of people gathering around me. It was one of the reasons I took off for Pegasus."

Suddenly, Daniel's gaze drifted to the TV and his eyes widened in shock. "Jack… look…" he pointed to the screen.

It was a special news report – the kind that stations only aired when something catastrophic had happened. And nothing short of tragedy could justify interrupting something as vitally important as Monday Night Football.

On the upper right-hand corner of the screen was a recent picture of Alec Colson, the aeronautical engineer who had once tried to expose the existence of the SGC to the world. The picture caught the eye of both Jack and Daniel, and both were immediately anxious to find out what could have happened to the billionaire.

Jack called out, "Hey Fred…could you turn that up?"

"Sure thing, General." The bartender pulled out the remote control and compiled with Jack's request.

As the volume increased, Jack and Daniel caught the tail end of the news segment.

"…all that is known right now is that a couple of hours ago billionaire businessman Alec Colson's automobile careened off a highway just fifteen miles from his northern California estate. Colson and the driver of the vehicle were taken to a local hospital in serious but stable condition. Nothing is currently known about Colson's wife and four-year old daughter who were also passengers in the vehicle."

Suddenly an old picture of Sam Carter in her Air Force uniform appeared on screen, replacing the picture of Colson.

The anchorman continued, "Colson's wife is none other than the former Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, known to be a leading expert on the Stargate and one of the founding members of the famous exploratory team, SG-1. Stay tuned for ABS Nightly News at eleven for more details. Now back to the game…"

Jack stared down at his empty plate in complete shock. Daniel looked at him, dumbfounded. "I'm sure she's all right, Jack. I mean, it's Sam…she has to be all right."

Jack did not respond to Daniel's statement, but continued looking at the plate before him in a catatonic daze. Both could hear the rumble and cheers of the football game playing in the background, but neither could do anything but sit there at the bar, sick with worry.

Ten minutes later, the game was over. The fact that the Vikings won the game had absolutely no impact on Jack whatsoever. The news came on and for the first time since hearing about the accident, Daniel and Jack turned their full attention back to the TV screen, both anxiously sipping their beers as they awaited news of the fate of their friend.

Jeremy Davis, ABS's anchorman for the Nightly News, began the newscast with a somber expression on his face. "Good evening. Our top story this evening concerns an automobile accident in northern California involving billionaire Alec Colson. For the latest on the accident involving Colson and his wife, Samantha Carter-Colson, we go to a reporter from our San Francisco affiliate, Ginger Riley. Ginger, what can you tell us so far?"

Ginger Riley was standing next to the illuminated sign of the Marin County Hospital. She pushed back a strand of long hair that had been blowing in her face and stoically began her report, "Well, Jeremy…the news from Marin County is mixed. Earlier this evening, Alec Colson, along with his wife and daughter, were returning home after attending a children's charity event in San Francisco benefiting the Children's Leukemia Foundation. Just fifteen miles from their estate, the car they were riding in inexplicably veered off of the highway. Apparently the car rolled down an embankment before landing on its side. When paramedics arrived, they found Colson and the driver unconscious. They were both taken to the hospital you see behind me. As of the latest report from hospital staff, Colson and the driver are in stable condition and should be released within the week."

Suddenly, Ginger's stoic mask fell and the reporter struggled to control her emotions. Her voice shook slightly as she reported, "Tragically, we have now confirmed that Samantha Carter-Colson and the Colson's young daughter, Emma, did not survive the accident and were declared dead at the scene."

As soon as the reporter uttered this news, the glass that had been tightly gripped in Jack's hand slipped out of his grasp and fell to the floor, shattering into pieces.

Daniel stared at him, tears building in his eyes. "Oh, God…not Sam…and Emmy too."

Although both were finding it increasingly difficult to pay attention to the news report, Jack and Daniel continued to listen to the words exchanged between the anchorman and the reporter.

"Ginger…this is indeed a great loss for our country. As well as for the Colson family…"

"Yes, Jeremy…it will be especially difficult for Alec Colson, losing a wife and child yet again in his life. As you may know, Colson's first wife and their daughter were killed in a tragic plane crash about thirty years ago. The loss of Mrs. Carter-Colson and their daughter is indeed a great tragedy for a man that has already endured too much loss in his life."

"Thank you, Ginger. ABS will provide continuing coverage of this tragic event as details become known. When we come back, a report on President Hayes's recent trip to the Middle East. Is there new hope for peace and what role will the United States play in it?"

Daniel put his hand on Jack's shoulder, trying both to offer comfort and to gain strength from the connection. "Let's get out of here, Jack. We can go to your place and I can make some phone calls – find out what's going on."

Jack sighed despondently, a haunted look in his dark eyes. "She's dead, Daniel…that's what's going on."

Daniel merely nodded, leaving a couple of twenties on the bar to pay for their meals and drinks, and then guided his distraught friend out of the bar.

TBC


	2. Retrospective

**Chapter Two: Retrospective**

* * *

Daniel spent an uncomfortable night on Jack's sofa, unable to sleep for thinking about Sam and what had happened the night before. He had just seen her the week before, and memories of their time together haunted his dreams every time he tried to close his eyes. 

He kept thinking back to the day he spent with Sam and Emma at the San Francisco Zoo. During the day, he had been constantly astounded by how lively and exuberant the four-year old was...as well as how unusually bright and inquisitive she was. He remembered joking with Sam that Emma must have inherited her parents' intelligence. Looking back, Daniel was haunted by the fact that the life of the little girl he had grown to love so much had been ended at so young an age.

_Sam and Daniel trailed after the young girl, frantically trying to keep up with her. _

"_Hey Sam…" Daniel called out, practically out of breath, "didn't this hiking and running around used to be a lot easier?"_

"_Were much older now, Daniel. Besides…I don't think I ever had as much energy as Emma. It never ceases to amaze me how much she has. I think she gets it from her father," Sam replied as she increased her pace._

_Ahead of them, they could clearly see Emma waiting for them impatiently._

_Finally catching up to the little girl, Daniel asked, "What did you think of the lions and tigers, Emmy?" _

"_They were cool!" She answered before she grabbed his hand and started quickly pulling him along behind her. "Come on, Uncle Daniel…you've gotta see the penguins!"_

_Daniel and Sam were relieved to be able to catch their breath while overlooking the Penguin Island exhibit. As Sam, Daniel, and Emma watched the penguins dive and swim in their pool, Emma suddenly told him proudly, "Mommy's going to take me to Antarctica someday to the see the penguins there."_

_Daniel and smiled and then shot Sam a skeptical look when Emma turned away for a second. Sam merely smiled at him and shrugged as if to say, 'Why not?' _

_When Emma turned back around to look at him, he asked, "Why would you need to go all the way to Antarctica when you can see the penguins right here, Emmy?"_

_Her eyes widened in astonishment, as if she could not believe that Daniel could say something so idiotic. "Silly…these penguins come from South America. I want to see the Emperor Penguins in Antarctica. They're the largest ones on Earth. Do you know that all penguins come from the Southern Hemisphere…" she trailed off before moving around to the other side of the pool, trying to keep track of a small penguin that was swimming in circles._

_Daniel grinned widely as he watched the inquisitive girl chase after the penguin. He stood next to Sam who was keeping a cautious eye on her daughter, a bright smile covering her face as she did so. "You know, Sam…I think you and Alec let her watch way too much Discovery Channel." _

_Sam turned to him and laughed knowingly. "Tell me about it. I'm lucky that I don't mind watching it…and the National Geographic Channel…and Animal Planet. You know, she's already decided to be a marine biologist when she grows up. And I prefer to encourage such thinking…after all, she could want to be a rock and roll singer or something even worse."_

"_Well, she certainly has the scientific curiosity and intelligence for it. You must be very proud of her."_

"_I am, Daniel…but more so because she's such a loving person, not just because she's smart. She loves and respects all living things… although she's a bit frightened of snakes, so we will definitely be skipping the reptile house if you don't mind."_

"_Not at all…I have never been too fond of snakes myself." Sam immediately smirked, knowing full well that Daniel was referring to a completely different type of snake than those housed at the San Francisco Zoo._

_Emma ran back up to them, already bored of watching the penguins. "Mommy…Uncle Daniel! Can we go ride the carousel now?"_

"_Sure, sweetie. And if you're really good, maybe Uncle Daniel will buy you a snow cone."_

After his sleepless night on the sofa, Daniel got up early to make several phone calls to friends, family, and colleagues, trying to piece together what had happened. After he was finished, he turned on the morning news program, only to find that they were airing a special tribute piece in Sam's memory.

As he turned up the volume on the TV, Jack wandered somberly into the living room and quietly sat in a large chair in the corner. His face was drawn, his eyes were hollow, and his hair was sticking up in all directions as usual. If anything, he appeared to have gotten even less sleep than Daniel. Daniel took in his friend's haggard appearance and smiled sympathetically in response.

The normally perky host of the morning program came on screen. Even though she was usually a very upbeat person, it was clear that the subject matter of this morning's special segment saddened her tremendously. She began her introduction with an uncustomary serious expression and tone.

"Welcome back to the Morning Show. Last evening, the nation lost one of its most brilliant scientific minds and a true American hero in a tragic car accident along a dark California highway. Samantha Carter-Colson was only in her early forties, but in her short life she accomplished more than most could in fifty lifetimes. The Morning Show has put together a brief segment in honor of this brave and brilliant woman…she will be missed."

The screen faded into a segment complete with photo montages, video clips, and melodramatic music. It started out talking about Sam's impeccable record at the Air Force Academy, flashing an early photo of her dressed in her cadet's uniform. The next series of snapshots were obviously taken during her years at the Academy – some of her hanging out with friends and a couple with her in a flight suit standing by her training glider. In all of them, Sam wore that brilliant smile of hers, so full of happiness and life.

Daniel felt his grief build as he looked at these candid photos. They remarkably captured the person she was – the person he would forever miss.

The reporter next discussed her Air Force career, briefly touching on her role in the Gulf War, her academic career at MIT, and her early work at the Pentagon. Daniel smiled as they listed each of her accomplishments and achievements. Oftentimes, these 'in memoriam' programs glorified the deceased. This one was no different, but Daniel amusedly noted to himself that in this case it was all true. They portrayed Sam as the model student and officer…and she had been.

The main part of the report centered on Sam's years at the SGC – it praised her role in developing the dialing program and system, her position on SG-1, her promotions, and her later command of the premier team. There were even a couple of video clips from interviews that Sam had done after the Stargate program went public, with her talking about the importance of the program and awkwardly shrugging off all the praise thrown at her.

'She never did take praise well,' Daniel thought to himself. Daniel was also amused when the report got some of the facts wrong – after all they had saved Earth much more than the nine times mentioned.

The final part of the tribute chronicled the last five years. As pictures of Sam and Alec Colson were displayed, the reporter recounted the known details of their relationship and work together.

"After the public revelation of the Stargate Program, Samantha Carter-Colson resigned her commission, married billionaire Alec Colson, and moved to northern California to start a new business venture with him. Carter-Colson Technologies, or CCT for short, has been on the leading edge of developing some of the most important technological breakthroughs of the past five years. Last year, the American Medical Association presented the Colson's with their annual award for contributions to the field of medical technology."

Suddenly, a photo of a young girl appeared on the screen. She was a beautiful child, with long, light brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. Daniel knew that Emma clearly took after her father, but he noticed that she get at least one feature from her mother.

Daniel's eyes once again welled up. "She had Sam's smile…." he whispered to no in particular.

The reporter continued, "Four years ago, the Colson's celebrated the birth of their daughter, Emma. It was the joy of having Emma in their lives that inspired the Colson's to take such an active role in supporting such children's charities as the Make-a-Wish Foundation and the Children's Leukemia Fund. The couple devoted countless time and money to helping children in need. Ironically, they were returning home from one of these charity events when the tragic accident that took the lives of Samantha and Emma Colson occurred."

The segment ended and the camera cut back to the host of the program. "All of us at ABS would like to send our condolences to the Colson family at this tragic time. " The screen solemnly faded to black and then to a commercial.

Daniel turned away from the TV to face Jack. He was shocked to see the intense despair on his friend's face. Jack was not crying, but his eyes radiated a deep anguish that Daniel had not seen since that first mission to Abydos.

"I called a few people out in California," Daniel informed him. "Carly Turner, Alec's personal assistant, told me more about what happened and about the funeral details."

Jack's face remained impassive at this news. It was as if he had lost all ability to function and communicate. He had barely said two words to Daniel since hearing the news the night before.

Even though Jack was obviously not in the mood to be receptive, Daniel began explaining all that he had learned so far, "It seems that it was raining and the car hydroplaned off the road. It rolled down an embankment. Colson and the driver survived relatively unharmed because they were in the front seat. It seems the air bags did their job successfully. Carly said that Sam and Emma were most likely killed because they were in the backseat and weren't wearing seatbelts."

Daniel was stunned when Jack's face suddenly sparked to life. "That can't be…"

Daniel shook his head incredulously. "I know…it impossible to imagine that Sam and Emma could have been killed for overlooking something so small…"

"No, Daniel!" Jack shouted, "Sam would never have ridden in any vehicle without a seatbelt on. And she sure as hell wouldn't let her daughter do so."

Daniel looked a little confused. "Well…we all forget sometimes, Jack. Perhaps she overlooked it just this once."

Jack shook his head adamantly. "She would never have overlooked it."

Jack stood up and began pacing anxiously. He paused to face Daniel and started to explain why he was so insistent in his beliefs.

"A long time ago, Sam gave me a ride home. I didn't put on my seatbelt and she wouldn't even start the car until I did. I asked her why it was so important to her. You know her Mom died in a car accident?"

Daniel nodded slightly, "Yeah..."

"Well, she told me about it that day and explained that later on the doctors told Jacob that her Mom might have survived if she had been wearing a seatbelt."

He stared intensely at Daniel, conveying the seriousness of this fact. "So…Sam never forgot… she never overlooked it… she wore a seatbelt without fail and so did everyone riding in the car with her."

Daniel's brow wrinkled in confusion as he looked back into Jack's steely gaze. "So…what do you think happened then?"

"I don't know, Daniel… but I think we need to dig around for some answers. Something's not right with this."

TBC


	3. Requiem

**Chapter Three: Requiem**

* * *

The funeral was an unusually large spectacle that took place in St. Paul's Episcopal Church in San Rafael. Alec Colson had wanted the funeral to be a small, family affair, but had finally succumbed to pressure from the government and media for a larger ceremony. 

Government leaders had argued that a hero like Samantha Carter deserved a fitting send-off, while the media merely wanted to have plenty of pictures and video clips to satisfy the public's demand for more information about the dead woman and her daughter. It was thought by many that a large funeral would help bring about some closure for a nation in mourning.

Alec Colson had been released from the hospital only the day before and had immediately secluded himself at his estate, refusing to speak to anyone but family members. The only information coming out of the Colson household was that the graveside service would be closed to all but the very closest of family members and friends, along with the request that contributions be made to children's charities in lieu of sending flowers.

As Jack and Daniel walked into the dimly lit sanctuary, they were immediately assaulted by the abundance of flowers adorning the large room. It seemed that many had ignored Alec Colson's request and had sent large bouquets and flower displays anyway.

The sanctuary itself was crowded with an odd assortment of attendees. Many were dressed in simple black suits and Daniel assumed that they were the men and women that worked with CCT. Another large contingent in attendance wore uniforms. Along with Jack, there were several others in uniform including Hank Landry, Cameron Mitchell, and George Hammond, as well as several familiar faces from the SGC and Area 51.

When Hammond spotted Jack and Daniel walking down the aisle of the church, he immediately rose to greet them.

"Jack, Daniel…it's good to see you, although the circumstances could be better. Where is Teal'c?"

"We had the SGC contact him, but he was unable to get away from Dakara in time to make it. He said he would come and pay his respects as soon as he could," Daniel explained.

As Daniel continued chatting pleasantly with the General, they walked over and sat down in the pew that Hammond had previously been occupying. When Daniel realized that Jack had not taken the seat beside him, he turned around to look for him.

What he found shook him to the core. Jack was standing near the front of the church, staring intensely at the two coffins standing before the altar. One was large and draped with an American flag, the other tiny coffin sat immediately in front of it.

Jack did not touch the coffin; he did not break down or cry. He merely stood there, looking straight ahead, letting the reality of the situation finally sink in. A minute later, a woman approached him, put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, and guided him to sit down in the front pew – the pew reserved for the family.

Daniel immediately recognized the woman as Carly Turner, Alec Colson's personal assistant. Once she had seated Jack, Carly then walked back down the aisle towards him.

"Dr. Jackson?" she quietly asked. "Mr. Colson has asked that you and General Hammond sit on the front row with the family. If you will please follow me…"

Daniel looked at her in surprise and then rose with General Hammond to go sit on either side of Jack in the front row.

As the service began, Cassie, Mark Carter, his wife and kids, and Alec Colson were escorted to the front row opposite Jack, Daniel, and General Hammond. Daniel directed a comforting smile at Cassie as he made eye contact with her, noticing immediately how red her eyes were from crying.

He was grateful when he saw Alec reach over and give Cassie's hand a reassuring squeeze. The two had grown close in the last five years, and Daniel knew that Alec considered Cassie to be like one of his own daughters.

Another thing Daniel immediately noticed was the way Jack's body suddenly tensed beside him. He looked up at his friend, and noticed Jack aim a brief and hostile glare in Colson's direction.

The two men had never gotten along. From early on, Jack had always viewed Colson as a loose cannon and he had resented Sam's close relationship with the aeronautical engineer. During the incident when Colson threatened to disclose the existence of aliens to the press, Jack had dismissed Colson as a mere nuisance.

The real animosity between them originated when Colson had returned to Earth from his exile at the Alpha Site. As the first hymn began, Daniel thought back to that turbulent time in all of their lives – five years ago.

Five years ago the Stargate Program had gone public, leading to a period of intense media scrutiny for all those who had been involved in it over the years. This one event changed all of their lives irrevocably.

Alec Colson had been one of the few to benefit from the event. Being no longer seen as a threat to national security, he was allowed to come home to Earth. With his return, the president had granted him a full pardon and had asked Colson personally to head up a special project at Area 51.

In contrast, the revelation of the Stargate had a negative impact on many others, including the members of SG-1. With the increased media attention and their growing fame, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and even Jack found it increasingly difficult to lead normal lives. They became overnight heroes and celebrities, even though none had asked for the attention or praise.

In the face of all this, each of the members of SG-1 moved on to other things – in part to escape the public adulation being heaped upon them, and in part to just move on and start new chapters in their lives.

Teal'c had moved to Dakara, Daniel had taken off for Atlantis, and Sam had resumed her position as head of Research and Development at Area 51. More importantly, moving on meant that each now had a life outside of work. Teal'c had finally married his longtime love, Ishta. Daniel had tentatively delved into the dating scene at Atlantis, discovering a kindred spirit in the form of Dr. Kate Heightmeyer, the resident psychologist. Continuing the long-distance relationship they had embarked upon two years prior to the public revelation of the Stargate, Sam and Jack continued to fly back and forth between Washington and Nevada to spend time together.

Daniel had never found out exactly what happened between Sam and Jack. All he knew was that their relationship had ended abruptly and bitterly a couple of months after he had left for Atlantis. As far as Daniel knew, they were very happy together and although the logistics of their relationship had been difficult, they had learnt to deal with it and accept it.

Then came the breakup. Daniel could never get Sam or Jack to talk about it. It seemed to him that one moment they were a perfectly happy couple, and the next they couldn't even stand to talk about each other. A month after the breakup, Sam resigned her commission and married Alec Colson. The next year they had Emma.

Jack had never really recovered from the breakup and he had never really forgiven Sam. As far as Daniel knew, they had neither seen nor spoken to each other since.

As much as Jack blamed Sam for his broken heart, Daniel suspected that he put most of the blame on Alec Colson, hence the sharp looks that his friend was currently sending Colson's way.

The funeral service was thankfully short and simple. There were no elaborate eulogies, no sentimental testimonials as to how wonderful a person Sam had been. There were hymns, there were scripture readings, and there was a brief sermon from the minister extolling Sam for living an honorable life and for being a devoted mother. Instead of glorifying Sam as an intergalactic superhero, the minister chose instead to focus on Sam and Emma's relationship and how happy they made each other.

As he watched his friend carefully throughout, Daniel didn't know if Jack could've taken much more than that. Jack had barely held himself together, struggling every second to keep the tears from falling. Daniel thought to himself that it must be a terrible thing to love someone so much and to never have the opportunity to say 'I'm sorry.'

He was also grateful that, unlike Jack, he did not have to hide his emotions. He cried several times during the sermon, utterly saddened by the loss of two such vibrant people whose lives had been unfairly cut short.

When the service was over, the flag on Sam's coffin was folded back and the casket opened for viewing. Sam's body lay safely encased in the casket. Daniel half-expected her to be in her Air Force dress blues, but she was instead dressed in a simple navy blue dress. In fact Sam appeared much like she had when Daniel had last seen her, except that her body was now just an empty shell as far as Daniel was concerned.

Emma's casket, out of respect to Alec Colson, was thankfully left closed. Friends and colleagues marched by in a line, paying their last respects to Sam and Emma. The only ones who remained seated were those sitting on the front rows.

Throughout the ceremony and viewing Alec Colson remained stoically seated in the front pew, exhibiting no emotion whatsoever. The only action he took was to put his arm around Cassie who had begun crying as soon as she saw Sam's body within the coffin. He did not cry. In fact, he appeared abnormally calm and relaxed throughout the service.

Once the sanctuary had finally cleared of all the people except those sitting in the front pews, the coffin was again closed and covered with the flag. A group of pallbearers escorted the two coffins out of the room, followed by a somber Alec Colson still comforting Cassie as they walked together out of the sanctuary.

Carly Turner, who had been overseeing some details at the front of the church, approached the men sitting in the front pew and addressed them, "You all are going to the graveside service? It would mean so much to Mr. Colson. Sam always told him that you were her family – that is you three, Cassie, Teal'c…along with Mark and his family."

Daniel nodded in appreciation, "We would be happy to, Carly. Thank you for asking. It was a beautiful service, by the way."

"Thanks. We tried to keep it as simple as possible. You know Sam…she would never have liked a lot of fuss."

Daniel laughed. "Yeah…she never took compliments well. She always said that she was just doing her job. I can just imagine the cringe on her face if she saw all of the tributes they have had on TV this week."

Carly smiled sadly. "Yeah…that was Sam all right. I'll look forward to seeing you all at the cemetery."

Once Carly had left, Daniel turned to Jack and Hammond. "Well, it looks like we are invited to the private family service. Do you need a ride, General Hammond?"

"That would be nice, Dr. Jackson," the older general replied.

As the three men were walking out to the rental car in the parking lot, Jack suddenly stopped Daniel and pulled him to one side. Whispering so that no one else could hear, Jack asked, "Did you think Colson looked like a man who had just lost his wife and only living child?"

"I don't know, Jack. People grieve in different ways. Perhaps he is still in the denial stage or something."

Jack shook his head skeptically as he put on his sunglasses. "Colson's hiding something…and I'm going to find out what it is."

Daniel walked off towards the car, responding only with a disapproving shake of his head. As far as Daniel was concerned, Jack's vendetta against Alec Colson was merely a product of his residual jealousy over Sam. Jack stormed after him, ignoring Daniel's reaction, with a new sense of purpose in his step.

The three men then got into the car and drove off to say their last goodbyes to their beloved friend and comrade.

TBC


	4. Invitation

_AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it. This is a short chapter butthe next onewill be posted soon._

**Chapter Four: Invitation **

* * *

As soon as Daniel, Jack, and General Hammond walked into the cemetery, Cassie walked quickly over to them and put her arms first around Hammond, then Daniel, and finally Jack. 

Cassie hugged him for longer than the others, seeking strength and comfort in his arms. She began to cry again, sobbing softly into his shoulder. Jack stroked back her long hair and murmured, "It's okay, Cass. You're going to be okay."

Cassie's open vulnerability and need for comfort was what finally broke Jack. He clutched her tightly and for the first time since hearing of Sam's death, he cried, burying his face in the young woman's neck.

This time it was Cassie that offered comfort. She soothingly rubbed Jack's back as she whispered in his ear, "It's okay, Uncle Jack. It's okay to cry… It's okay… I know you loved her."

After a few moments, they finally released each other. Jack quickly composed himself, wiping away the tears on his face and giving Cassie an appreciative smile. Cassie then took Jack's hand in hers and led him over to the tent beside the freshly dug graves. She sat next to Alec Colson, and Jack took the seat on her other side. Throughout the brief service, she held the hands of both men, one in each of her hands.

As he watched the scene unfold before him, Daniel hoped that it was a sign that some kind of reconciliation between the two men might take place – for the sake of the young woman now sitting between them who loved them both so much.

The ceremony was very brief and soon they were lowering the two caskets into the ground.

As the graveside service came to an end, Colson stood and turned to talk to Jack. His expression was kind and sympathetic, while Jack's remained cold and critical.

"General O'Neill…" Colson greeted him, "Thank you for coming. It means a great deal to Cassie, as you can tell. I was wondering if you could perhaps come back with us to the house. Cassie would love to spend some more time with you before you head back to Washington… and I have something that Sam asked me to give you."

Jack looked perplexed but jumped at the opportunity, believing it to be his chance to interrogate the man standing before him. "Sure…are Daniel and General Hammond invited as well?"

Colson appeared apologetic and shook his head. "Unfortunately, what I have to give you is for your eyes only."

Jack nodded his head in understanding and then excused himself to walk over to Daniel and Hammond.

"What's going on, Jack?" Daniel asked apprehensively.

"Colson invited me to dinner. It seems Cassie could do with some company and…he said something about Sam leaving something for me. You guys go ahead and take the car. I'll get a cab back to the hotel after dinner."

Daniel appeared a little upset about being excluded, but Hammond quickly suggested that they go out on the town together and catch up. But Daniel was also worried. He knew that Jack was up to something…and he didn't want the bad relationship between Colson and Jack to adversely affect Cassie.

"Jack…you're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" he asked warningly.

"Never, Daniel. I just have a few questions that need to be answered. And Colson is the only one who knows the answers. Don't worry…I'll wait until Cass is in bed before I interrogate him."

Daniel frowned at Jack's response. "Just be careful, Jack. Just because Sam chose him over you, doesn't make Alec the enemy," he chastised.

Jack's eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger. "It's not about that, Daniel. It's about finding out the truth. I can't let it go. Sam's dead and there is no way in hell that you are going to make me believe that it was an accident."

Daniel knew it was no use trying to dissuade Jack. The man had a one-track mind. At best, Daniel believed that this dinner with Colson might bring about a new understanding between the two men. At worst, it would further tear Jack apart and set him off on a one-man crusade to prove that Alec Colson was responsible for Sam's death.

TBC


	5. Inheritance

_AN: Paragraphs in italics in this chapter indicate flashbacks. Thanks for all of the reviews! _

**Chapter Five: Inheritance**

* * *

Dinner at Colson's estate was an awkward experience to say the least. Jack hardly said two words during the meal and appeared tense and suspicious throughout. Every time Alec spoke, Jack would stare at him judgmentally as if Colson were trying to hide something with every word and gesture. 

Colson, on the other hand, performed the role of gracious host perfectly. He exchanged pleasant conversation with Cassie throughout the meal, even going so far as attempting to draw Jack into their conversation by asking him insightful questions.

Colson's good-natured act only served to heighten Jack's suspicions, for he did not act like a man who was in mourning. He was too calm and self-controlled.

Cassie tried to lighten the tension between the two men by telling stories about her latest boyfriend and work. For her sake, both Colson and Jack pretended to be diverted, although neither was truly interested in the conversation. They were too busy sizing each other up.

After dinner, Cassie excused herself and went to watch a movie in her room. Colson, in turn, escorted Jack to his private study.

As he entered the room, Jack carefully examined it, trying to learn as much as he could about the man he had come to view as his rival - the man who had stolen away the woman he loved. The walls were lined with bookshelves that contained an odd assortment of leather-bound books and knick-knacks. There were several model airplanes, no doubt prototypes that Colson had designed during his Colson Aviation days.

As Jack took a seat on a leather sofa, Colson poured him a glass of scotch and handed it to him, and then poured one for himself. Alec then took a seat in what appeared from its well-worn appearance to be his favorite armchair.

Jack continued looking around inquisitively. He noticed several brass frames of various shapes and sizes containing family pictures beside the models and books on the shelves. A few of the photos appeared older and Jack assumed the woman and girl pictured in them were Colson's first wife and daughter - the ones who had died thirty years ago in a plane crash. Most of the other pictures were of Sam, Emma, and Cassie.

One photo in particular caught Jack's attention. He stared at it - something about it bothered him but he could not put his finger on just what.

Colson immediately noticed where Jack's attention was drawn. He got up from his chair and picked up the frame, handing it to Jack so he could study it more closely.

"That was taken just after Emma was born. We had just gotten back from the hospital," he informed Jack.

"She was a very beautiful baby," Jack stated sympathetically before handing the photo back to the grieving man. Even though he disliked Colson, Jack knew the terrible pain of losing a child. He couldn't even imagine what it must be like to lose two children – and two wives – in one lifetime.

"Yes, she was…she was my second chance…my blessing. I will miss her terribly." Colson traced the image before him lovingly with his finger before placing it back on the shelf. He then quickly shook off the grief that had been building and looked Jack directly in the eyes. "I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here tonight, General."

"I'm a little curious, but that's not the reason I came."

Colson's own curiosity was peaked. "Why did you come then?"

Jack looked at the other man piercingly. "I have a lot of questions…and I believe you have the answers to those questions."

Colson's face showed no emotion, he simply nodded in agreement. "Perhaps I do. All in good time, General…or do you mind if I call you Jack?"

Jack laughed gruffly. "Knock yourself out. You could call me Sparky for all I care…as long as I get some answers."

Colson sat back down in his chair and took a sip of scotch. The man appeared calm and relaxed, in contrast with Jack whose demeanor was still tense and threatening. Jack had clearly hoped to appear intimidating – but it did not seem to be working if Colson's behavior was anything to go by.

Colson coolly stated, "I would be more than happy to answer all of your questions, Jack. But first…aren't you at all interested as to what Sam asked me to give you?"

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. In truth, he was desperately curious, but he was not about to let Colson know that. "Sure…what is it?"

"She asked me to tell you a very long and very interesting story. Her request was that you listen to it carefully and to try not to lose your temper. But feel free to interrupt if you have any questions along the way."

Jack's dark eyes glared at the man. "I'm listening."

Colson began, "I feel as if I should tell the story from my own point of view, as that is how I know it best. Five years ago, I was overjoyed to return to Earth. I felt like I could finally start over and build a new life for myself. When the president asked me to head up a special project at Area 51, I was very honored and excited. After all, only a couple of years before, I had lost everything – my company, my best friend, my home. It suddenly seemed as if I could get back some of what I had lost."

Colson took another sip of his scotch and then continued. "Working at Area 51 was…all right. What made it really worthwhile was working with Sam. She quickly filled a hole in my life that had been vacant for years. She became my best friend, Jack, and I quickly realized I would do anything for her."

Jack felt his jealousy and anger growing and struggled to contain them. He really didn't want to hear all of the maudlin details about Colson's love affair with Sam, but it seemed Colson was getting ready to describe just exactly how he had stolen Sam's affections away from him.

"Did Sam ever tell you what she did for me…before my exile to the Alpha Site?" Alec inquired.

"Nope." The word was sharp and tinged with anger as it left Jack's mouth.

"She saved my life, Jack. She came by my office after Brian Vogler killed himself to check on me. I had a loaded gun in my hand. I was less than a minute away from putting a bullet in my brain and she talked me out of it. She gave me hope that my life was not over…that I could continue to make a contribution. I will forever be in her debt for that. After she convinced me to put down the gun, we made a sort of pact – that we would continue to fight the Trust and eventually make them pay for all of the harm they had done."

Jack let out a single scornful grunt. "Well…the Trust is now defunct and I don't recall you having much to do with its downfall."

A shadow of worry crossed Colson's face, as if he knew something Jack did not. "I'll get to that part in a minute, Jack. Now where was I? Oh, yes…As Sam and I got closer, she would come talk to me about everything – work, her relationship with Cassie, her relationship with you…"

"Yeah…I'm sure you loved talking about me while you were worming your way into her heart!" Jack's control was slowly slipping, as the remembrance of the pain he felt on that horrible day when Sam had ended their relationship flooded back over him with a vengeance.

Suddenly, Jack spied a hint of something unusual in Colson's expression. He had expected Colson to be smug - after all he was the one who got the girl. But Alec was not smug, or taking pleasure in Jack's pain. Instead, his expression conveyed compassion mixed with a hint of regret. "That's not how it was, Jack. Please…you need to listen. The rest of this story will explain so much. And maybe…it will help you understand what happened and why."

This statement immediately got Jack's attention. He had always believed his breakup with Sam to be fairly straightforward. She had told Jack that she no longer was in love with him and that she had fallen in love with Alec Colson. Simply put, he had been dumped for another man. If he was to believe Colson now, there was more than that to the story.

Jack sat back on the sofa and relaxed a bit more as Colson started to recall what led to the beginning of the end of Sam and Jack's relationship.

"One day, I was in my lab at Area 51. Sam came to see me. Her face was ashen. I'd never seen her so frightened before…"

_Sam hesitantly entered the lab, closing and locking the door behind her._

_Alec looked up from his computer to greet his friend. His smile disappeared when he noticed the worried expression on Sam's face. "Sam? What's wrong?"_

"_Alec…I don't know what to do. I don't know who to tell…" Her voice was restrained, yet wavered a bit as she tried to control her worry._

"_What is it, Sam? You're beginning to scare me." Alec walked over and pulled her lightly into his arms in a friendly embrace._

_Sam savored the contact for a moment before pulling back to once again face him. "I was searching through some computer files for some old records on the Icarus Project. I stumbled across an encrypted file…it had a database and some memos. Alec…It reveals the names of all of the members of the Trust."_

_Alec laughed, relieved that she was worried over something rather minor. "Sam…that's old news. The Trust is gone…all of the members were either infested by Goa'uld and killed or apprehended in the subsequent CIA investigation."_

_Sam shook her head adamantly. "You don't understand…the names…some of them are still around, Alec. Some of them are still in very high positions within the government…they were never exposed. The memos I found clearly link them to illegal activities in the past. Worse… some of them knew about the Goa'uld infesting members of their organization…they knew about Ba'al's presence on Earth over a year ago. They could have told someone about it…but they chose not to. Instead, they wanted to see if they could use it to their own advantage."_

_Alec's demeanor had grown decidedly grim as Sam revealed this information. "This is serious, Sam. You have to tell someone. If I were you, I would make a few copies of the files and hide them in very secure places. Then, you need to tell General O'Neill…or perhaps that Agent Barrett friend of yours. One of them will surely know what to do."_

Jack shook his head in disbelief as Colson related his story. "She never came to me with any of this information. I never received any evidence…"

Colson nodded, as if he already fully aware of this. "I know. She didn't have the chance, Jack. It seems that some of the men and women on the list still had spies working at Area 51. Somehow they found out that Sam had accessed the file…"

"_I can't tell Jack, Alec," Sam explained. "The file was tagged. They know that I accessed it and have made copies. Five minutes after I found the file, I received an anonymous email from a bogus account. It instructed me not to tell anyone about what I had found."_

"_And yet…you're telling me," Alec stated jokingly, trying unsuccessfully to lighten the mood._

_Sam suddenly got very upset, as if she had only just realized the position this would put him in. "I'm sorry, Alec. I shouldn't have come…I shouldn't drag you into this and put you in danger."_

_She started quickly for the door, attempting to escape before she harmed her friend even more than she already had. Just as she was about to turn the handle to leave, Alec stopped her._

"_Sam…wait! Whatever you've gotten yourself into…you've got to know that I'm in it with you. If there are members of the Trust who have escaped from the investigation unscathed, we have to expose them somehow. Remember our pact – 'He who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day'? Well…maybe the day to fight has come. And I'll be right beside you all the way."_

_He once again embraced her and she laid her head on his shoulder, seeking the comfort only a friend could offer. "Thanks Alec. I don't know what I would do without you."_

"An email would never have stopped Carter…" Jack was not buying Colson's story for one second. If something like this had actually happened, Sam would have come to him – not Alec Colson.

"It didn't," Colson replied matter-of-factly. "She was going to go ahead and tell you and Agent Barrett – she even set up a meeting with you at your cabin in order to do so. She thought your cabin would be the one place they hadn't bugged. I don't know how…they must have tapped her phone… but they figured out what she was going to do. So… they sent a clearer message."

Jack's brow furrowed as he thought back to that time so long ago. "I remember her calling me and asking me to meet her at my cabin…I always assumed it was to break up with me, since that's exactly what happened when we got there."

Colson nodded knowingly, his face grim. "The day after her phone call to you, she found a sealed envelope sitting on her desk. Inside was a list of ten people…the ten people closest to Sam – including Cassie, her brother and his family, Daniel, even General Hammond. Guess who was number one with a bullet?"

"Who?" Jack asked the question, even though he was pretty sure that he knew the answer.

"None other than Major General Jack O'Neill. At the bottom of the page, it stated unambiguously that the people on the list would be taken out one by one if Sam revealed any of the information she had discovered."

"And she took the threat seriously?"

"It definitely scared her a bit…but it was what they did next that really convinced her not to talk." Colson paused and looked at Jack inquisitively. "Do you remember the car accident you had in Washington five years ago?"

Jack nodded, remembering the day. "Sure…I ended up in the hospital with a concussion after another car just plowed straight into my limo without warning. The guy who hit me was charged with a DUI."

Colson remained solemn as he informed the general, "The very same day, there was a shooting at a school in a suburb of San Diego. It just so happened to be the high school that Sam's niece and nephew attended. They never found the shooter, but they found some of the bullets – they were from a sniper rifle. Fortunately, no one was hurt…but that was the point, you see. They wanted Sam to know that they could easily kill her niece and nephew and there was nothing she could do to stop them."

Jack's eyes widened as he finally comprehended the full meaning of Colson's words. "Oh, God…so my accident in Washington…"

"It was no accident, Jack. They were telling Sam that they could even get to the great and powerful Jack O'Neill."

Jack looked at Colson suspiciously. He was still not entirely convinced, but he was getting there. "Why didn't they go after you then? She told you about all of it…they must have known that."

Colson shrugged, not quite knowing how to answer. "I'm sure they did, eventually. But I wasn't on the list. To them, I was insignificant at first – they didn't even know Sam and I were all that close. I was just her work colleague for all they knew."

He paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Besides, who would I tell? I didn't have any contacts within the government like Sam did. I'm sure by the time they found out how much I knew, they already had plans in the works to get rid of me. Fortunately, Sam and I were safely ensconced here in California by that time."

Thinking out loud, Jack began making arguments, trying to understand the course of action Sam obviously had decided to take. "She could have told me…we could have found a way to protect everyone…"

Colson merely smiled and shook his head at Jack's attempts to rationalize the situation. "Don't you see, Jack? Sam couldn't take that chance. The people listed in that database… the ones who had been involved in the Trust… they are some of the most powerful, well-connected men and women in Washington. She loved you too much to put your life in danger."

"So she dumped me instead?"

"That was part of the plan."

"Plan?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Yes…the plan was to make them think that they had won. Sam would resign and sever all ties with the SGC and her past. One of those ties was with you…for your own safety. She knew if she continued to see you, they would never leave you two alone. She reasoned that as long as you two were together, they would eventually just kill you and make it look like an accident."

Jack eyed the man suspiciously. He was beginning to believe what the man was saying, but he was even more skeptical than ever about Colson's role in the plan. He began to think that Colson might have taken advantage of the situation to woo Sam away from him.

Finally voicing his suspicions, Jack asked, "How do you figure into this plan, Colson?"

Colson smirked and downed the rest of his scotch. "I told you, Jack…I would do anything for Sam. We decided to hide out at my place in California until we could devise a plan to safely expose all of the people listed in the database, without anyone getting killed. To make them think they had succeeded in scaring us into silence, we sent them a message making sure that they knew we had multiple copies of the file and that we would release the incriminating evidence if anything happened to either of us, or anyone we cared about for that matter. We also reassured them that we had no intention of releasing the information."

"But not before she came to the cabin and broke up with me…" Jack felt like throwing the glass in his hand across the room.

Sam had broken his heart…and to know now that it had only been to protect him was emotionally devastating. He had been so cold to her over the years since…he had never forgiven her and now he never would be able to ask for her forgiveness in return.

"Precisely," Alec noted. "She told you that she had fallen in love with me – that the long-distance nature of your relationship had damaged it irreparably."

"Are you saying that it was all a lie?" Jack stared down at the glass in his hand, still debating whether or not to hurl it at the nearest wall.

Colson voice was soft and sympathetic. "Yes, Jack. She never loved me…at least not in that way. It was always you."

Jack tried unsuccessfully to contain his emotions. Sam loved him…she had never stopped. And now she was lost to him forever. The pain and disappointment over the five years that they had lost washed over him, combined with a residual bitterness for the man sitting in front of him. "But she still married you," he uttered accusingly.

"You have to understand, Jack…I wanted to protect her. I bought this place," Colson gestured in the air with his hands. "I created the most sophisticated security system for it, staffed it with a slew of security specialists and bodyguards…all to protect her. And then we found out about Emma and everything changed."

Jack looked up at him in curiosity. "How so?"

Colson explained, "Our main priority was no longer bringing down the remnants of the Trust. We had to protect Emma and make sure she was safe. So we concentrated on building up our business and raising Emma…to create a future for her. I think we both hoped someday to resume the fight against the Trust, but we knew that it would have to wait until Emma was older. She would have been too vulnerable of a target."

Jack put the glass in his hand down on a side table and ran his hands roughly over his face. It was almost too much information to digest. "So…you're trying to tell me that these evil men and women in the government were behind Sam and Emma's deaths? Why the hell did they wait so long? I mean… it's been over five years…"

Alec proceeded to explain, "About a week ago, Sam got a call from Agent Malcolm Barrett, an old friend of hers in the NID."

Jack glared at Colson in annoyance. "I know who he is."

Colson shrugged off Jack's barbed comment and continued, "Well, Agent Barrett told her that a contract had been taken out on her life. We surmised that it was because one of the men listed in the database had recently announced that he was going to run for a high elected office. Sam couldn't just stand by and let a man like that win. It would have given him too much power. And he was well aware that she wouldn't let him get away with it."

"So he put a contract out to have her killed." Jack thought to himself for a moment, before directing a pointed gaze at Colson. "There are a couple of problems with your story, Colson. One…wasn't this guy worried that you would just go ahead and release the file if Sam was killed?"

"We were both in that car, Jack. I was a target as much as Sam. I guess he hoped that with both of us dead, that no one else would know where the hidden files were."

Jack was again skeptical. "Don't try to fool with me, Colson. We both know this politician guy wouldn't be that stupid. Surely, he knew that Sam had it set up for the files to be released if you two were killed under suspicious circumstances."

"Yes…" Colson agreed and then qualified his statement, "But without Sam or I to explain the whole sordid story – where the files were found, the subsequent threats, etc. - he could have simply discredited the evidence as being a forgery. Computer files can easily be faked, Jack. And this man is **very** well connected. He might even have been able to stop the information from ever being released had I died as well."

Colson got up to pour himself another glass of scotch. With his back turned to Jack, he asked, "What else is troubling you about my explanation?"

The question that had been plaguing Jack for days suddenly came to mind. "Why weren't Sam and Emma wearing their seatbelts, Colson? I know for a fact that Sam would never have forgotten to buckle up."

Colson immediately froze in his actions and visibly stiffened. It was the one question that Alec had obviously not expected Jack to ask.

But someone else had. Instead of hearing Colson's voice answer his question, another familiar, and softer, voice came from the direction of the doorway.

"No, she wouldn't…" the voice answered. Jack turned his head to face the doorway, stunned beyond belief when he beheld the person standing there.

TBC


	6. Confessional

**Chapter Six: Confessional**

* * *

"Good evening, my dear. Would you like a drink?" Alec Colson asked without turning around to see who was at the door of the room. 

"Yes please, Alec. I think you might better get another one for Jack as well. He looks like he could use a stiff drink."

Jack was staring at the woman standing in the doorway in complete shock and disbelief. "Does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on here!" he shouted.

Colson turned around and held out a drink to the woman with one hand and one to Jack with his other. Jack refused to take it, still too much in shock to move. Colson merely shrugged and took a sip from the crystal tumbler and sat down.

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" Jack demanded.

A very much alive Sam Carter glided across the room and took a seat in the armchair next to Colson. She smiled sadly at Jack, regret etched on her face. "It's pretty obvious, Jack... I'm alive. I wasn't even in that car, neither was Emma," she explained.

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. "But…I saw your body at the funeral. You were definitely dead."

Sam appeared calm and in control as she continued to explain, "It wasn't me. It was a cloned body…an empty shell if you will. CCT has been making huge advancements in the field of medical cloning. We can now clone vital organs, limbs…but I have to admit, this is the first time we have been able to clone a whole body."

Suddenly it dawned on Jack. "Wait a minute…the Asgard research…"

Alec Colson nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes, our scientists were finally able to figure out how the Asgard clone themselves and how to apply that knowledge to human anatomy. It's a complex issue, with many ethical ramifications…hence why we have never cloned an entire body before. But in this case, we thought it might be necessary. It turns out, we were right."

"So the body in the church…?"

Sam had the decency to look down at the hands clasped in her lap guiltily. She had never wanted to hurt him, but she had done what she felt was necessary. "I'm so sorry I put you through all that, Jack. The body was basically just a brain-dead organism, it was never animate; it never held my consciousness."

"But…why? Why fake your own death?"

"I had to, Jack," Sam insisted. "I know my death has hurt a lot of people…and if there had been any other way, I would have done it in a minute." She paused and then looked Jack directly in the eye. "Senator Fisher was the man on the list. He was involved in the Trust. He was the one who put a contract out on my life."

"Senator Fisher of the Appropriations Committee? The Senator Fisher who is currently running for president?" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had had several dealings with the Senator over the years. They had not always seen eye to eye, but Jack would never have suspected him of being part of the Trust…or for putting a contract out on someone's life. Fisher had always seemed to truly believe in the importance of the Department of Homeworld Security and its commitment to explore space.

Sam nodded. "Fisher knew that I couldn't sit by and let him become president. He has been using his position in the Senate for years solely for his own financial benefit and for the benefit of his major campaign contributors, most who have their own ties to the Trust. The Senator knew I was going to expose him."

She paused before added hesitantly, "And, besides…it was time to end it once and for all. They might have gone after you…or Cassie…or anyone else I care about to try and stop me."

Jack looked directly at Sam, finally grasping the reasoning behind her plan. "So, you took yourself out of the equation. Without you and Emma around to threaten, Colson could go ahead and come forward with the evidence."

"Exactly," Sam concurred. "Of course, they still could have gone after Cassie to stop Alec from taking action… but we made sure that she was safely here at the estate the whole time. They couldn't touch her."

Jack was curious. "Was bringing me here and telling me part of the plan?"

Neither Alec nor Sam answered. Instead, Alec got up and went to one of the bookshelves. He pulled on it and it automatically slid to one side, revealing a large safe. After punching in a numerical code, Alec placed his thumb on a biometric scanner and the safe opened. He pulled out a large manila envelope that had been safely tucked in the back of the safe.

As he turned around and handed the envelope to Jack, Colson explained, "This contains a copy of the computer files, as well as all of the documentation Sam and I have gathered over the years. There are also two signed and notarized affidavits describing everything Sam and I have been through in the past five years. It should be enough to bring down those who were connected to the Trust, including Senator Fisher. Of course, I will also be available to testify if necessary."

"So…the reason I'm here is so you can give me a copy of the evidence?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Colson acknowledged. "Another copy is being sent as we speak to Agent Barrett. We also have several more copies if something happens to you, or if the other copy fails to arrive on Barrett's desk. One way or another, we will get these people."

Jack suddenly looked confused, a question hanging in the back of his mind. "You didn't have to tell me you were alive, Sam. Colson could have just told me the whole story and then given me the envelope. Why did you?"

Sam smiled in amusement. "Would you really have stopped digging around and taken Alec's word for it that Fisher was responsible for my death?"

Jack thought for a minute and then shook his head. "No, I couldn't have ignored the whole seatbelt thing."

"And I knew you wouldn't. Having Carly tell Daniel about the seatbelt…it was a way of insuring that you would come tonight. I knew you would come…if only to find some answers."

"You're right," Jack noted. "I would never have come if not for that one question constantly pestering me."

Jack was still not satisfied with that answer. "Why was it so important that I know you were alive? I mean… you didn't ask Daniel or Hammond to come…"

Sam's smile faded as he asked his question. Her expression became decidedly serious as she stated, "Because there is something else I have to tell you…and just you. Why don't we take a walk, Jack…?"

TBC


	7. Remembrance

_AN: Another chapter with a flashback that is in italics. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm so glad there are people out there that are enjoying the story._ : )

**Chapter Seven: Remembrance**

* * *

Sam led Jack through the French doors leading outside to the back terrace. He followed her as she walked along a path illuminated by the lights shining from the back of the house. The stone path led down into a terraced garden overlooking a large pond with a waterfall. As they approached the pond, Sam motioned for Jack to take a seat on a wooden bench that overlooked it. 

"Nice pond…got any fish?" Jack asked mischievously.

"Actually…there are a lot of fish in it…but not the kind that you go fishing for. It's stocked with Koi. Emma and I just come out here to feed and watch the fish. She loves fish… wants to be a marine biologist, actually."

"Better than mine. I've only **seen** one fish in all the time I've spent there."

Sam smiled in the memory of her first trip to Jack's cabin, the day they both saw the fish he was referring to. "Still haven't caught anything?"

"Nope," Jack answered, a sad expression passing over his face. "But then…I haven't been up there in a long time. Too many memories…"

Sam instinctively knew why Jack hadn't been to his cabin much in recent years, and it pained her to know that she was the cause. "Do you remember that day at your cabin?"

He sighed sadly. "How can I forget? It was the day you broke my heart."

_Jack was standing on his dock looking out over his pond and skipping stones on its glassy surface. Sam was late. She was supposed to meet him here a couple of hours ago and he was beginning to get worried. It would be getting dark in a few minutes and he didn't like the idea of Sam driving along the winding country roads that led to his cabin at night._

_Just then he smiled as he heard the crunching of gravel under tires as she drove up to the cabin in her rental car. _

_Jack grinned crookedly at the sight of a very rumpled-looking Sam getting out of her car. "How was your flight?" he called out as he walked over to help her with her bag. _

_Sam let out an exasperated sigh. "You wouldn't believe it…there was a two-hour delay for take-off." Sam was clearly tired and upset, so Jack merely took her bag in one hand and put his other arm around her waist to guide her inside._

_Once inside, Sam flopped down on the couch, taking off her shoes and curling her legs underneath her. Jack carried her bag back to the bedroom and returned a minute later with a couple of beers, one of which he handed to her as he took a seat next to her. _

_Leaning her head back over the sofa, Sam took in a deep breath of air and then let it out in a long sigh. _

"_Sorry you had such a bad day…but I'm glad you're here now," Jack stated as he pulled her feet into his lap and began to massage them._

_Sam shifted on the couch so she was lying down and voiced her gratitude. "Oh…Jack, that feels good."_

"_I aim to please, ma'am." _

_Jack's obliging hands moved upwards to rub her ankles and legs. As he continued soothingly massaging her feet, Sam struggled to keep her eyes open. The feel of Jack hands completely relaxed her – just as they always did. She didn't know what it was about his hands, but whenever he touched her she immediately felt safe and at ease. _

_Jack looked up at Sam's face, not at all surprised to find her eyes closed. He couldn't resist – her face was completely relaxed and her lips were parted temptingly. He leaned over to kiss her gently, deepening the kiss as her eyes fluttered open and she responded. _

"_No going to sleep just yet, Colonel," he whispered teasingly._

_Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through the edges of his short hair. "Jack…let's go to bed," she murmured as his lips nibbled along her cheek and down to her neck. _

_He chuckled lightly as he continued exploring all the most sensitive places on her neck. "We haven't even eaten yet."_

_Sam grinned impishly. "Well…you are definitely being very naughty, General. I think you need to go bed without your dinner," she argued._

"_Only if you come too."_

"_I think that was the idea."_

_Jack quickly stood up and gathered her lounging form into his arms. Sam contentedly buried her face in his neck as he carried her to the bedroom. _

_The next morning, Sam awoke to an empty bed. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and realized that it was really, really late in the morning. Jack had obviously seen how tired she was the previous evening and had decided to let her sleep in._

_As she lay there in bed staring blankly up at the ceiling, intense feelings of guilt and sadness overwhelmed her. As the tears built in her eyes, she covered her face with her hands and worried over how she was ever going to accomplish what she had come here to do._

_Initially, she had planned to tell him up front that it was over. The plan had been to not even set foot in the cabin…to simply tell him and then get back in the car and drive off to the nearest hotel. But the plane had been delayed and she hadn't arrived until sundown. And then Jack had been so happy to see her, so warm and welcoming. _

_When he kissed her, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't let him go just yet. She longed to feel his lips on hers, to feel his arms engulfing her as she slept. She had never wanted to be with anyone as much as Jack. His emotional and physical presence made her feel safe and truly loved for the first time in her life. _

_So she convinced herself to wait…to allow herself the guilty pleasure of one last weekend with the man she loved so much. When it the weekend was over, she would break his heart and her own. They would both move on and Jack would be safe. And keeping him safe was the most important thing to her right now. She wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to him._

_But until Sunday, she was going to enjoy every last second of being with him._

_Sam got up and quickly dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. She searched for Jack and finally found him exactly where she knew he would be. He was sitting on his dock, snoozing in the sunlight, with a fishing pole lazily hanging in his hands. Sam gazed at him for a minute, imprinting the image in her memory. This was how she wanted to remember him – peaceful and completely content, sitting in his favorite place in the whole universe._

_Sam busily went about fixing lunch, suddenly remembering that she hadn't eaten since the afternoon before. By the time she had finished, Jack had woken up and made his way to the cabin._

"_Hey, sleepyhead. Did you catch anything?" Sam asked mischievously, knowing full well that Jack had never caught a single fish in that pond in his entire life._

"_Funny…who are you calling sleepyhead, by the way? I was up bright and early. You, on the other hand slept like a log all morning."_

_Sam frowned slightly. "I know. I guess I'm just really tired. Work's been a bit stressful lately."_

_Jack looked at her, somewhat concerned. "Anything you want to talk about?"_

_Sam shook her head resignedly. "No. I just needed to get away for a bit and relax…and think."_

_Jack came up behind her and wrapped his arms gently around her. "Think? Sam…don't you remember? This is a think-free zone. The only thing you're allowed to do up here is rest and have fun. You do enough thinking at work."_

_Sam smiled as he reminded her of the number one rule they had established for their trips to the cabin. "I promise…no more thinking. At least not today," she added, an indiscernible hint of sorrow in her voice._

_They spent the rest of the day hiking around in the woods, followed by some more fishing by the pond. During the day, Sam took notice of every movement he made, every sound, every smell. She wanted to ingrain everything that made him who he was into her subconscious, knowing full well that it would a long time before she would be able to be with him again…if ever._

_And then it was over. Sunday afternoon came, and Sam knew it was time to say goodbye. Only this time it would be a final goodbye…not the 'til we meet again' goodbye that they usually exchanged at the end of a romantic weekend._

_Jack was once again seated out on his dock, relaxing by the pond one last time before he would have to drive to the airport and hop a plane back to Washington._

_Sam quietly walked out to the dock and sat in the chair beside him. They both stared out over the water, neither saying a word._

_Suddenly, Jack broke the silence. "Sam…you wanna tell me what's wrong? You've been acting strange all day. It's starting to worry me. Is it that thing at work that's stressing you out?"_

_Sam was surprised that he had noticed her change in demeanor. She had been struggling all morning to contain her anxiety and depression. She should have known that it would be impossible to hide it from him. He knew her too well. _

_With a shaky sigh, she answered him, "Actually, Jack, it's not. I told you yesterday that I had a lot of thinking to do. You see, I have a big decision that I have to make…and I finally made it yesterday."_

"_What is it?" Jack took off his sunglasses to look directly at her, not knowing whether to be curious or worried._

_Sam faced away from his penetrating gaze. She pinpointed a tree on the far side of the pond, focusing her sight firmly on it, knowing the only way she could get through this was to focus on something else. She could not look him directly in the eyes. _

"_Jack," she stated quietly, "I don't want to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you. But… I've started seeing someone else."_

_Jack's mouth gaped open in complete shock. He had been expecting her to reveal something important, but he never imagined this._

_She continued quickly before he could interrupt. "We hardly ever see each other, Jack. I think the distance between us, combined with our hectic work schedules…well it's just too much for our relationship to be successful."_

_Jack's eyes directed all of his anger and fury at her even though she continued to stare straight ahead, refusing to meet his gaze. _

_"Why the hell didn't you talk to me about any of this before? I thought you were okay with the long-distance thing. If you had just told me how you were feeling, I would have done something about it. Hell, I still can. I'll retire and move out to Nevada if it's what you want."_

_Sam looked down at the hands anxiously folded in her lap, her fingers fretfully entwined. "You don't understand, Jack. There's someone else. Until I got to know him, I had no idea what it was like to have someone like that in my life. We work together, we understand each other, and more importantly, he is there for me every single day. I can see myself having a family with him, growing old with him…"_

_Jack suddenly erupted. He stood up forcefully and grabbed Sam's shoulders, pulling her up to stand and face him. "Who the hell is he?" His eyes flared with jealousy._

"_You've met him…Alec Colson." Sam's voice was small and tentative, her gaze still not meeting his own._

"_The engineer who wanted to reveal the Stargate Program a few years ago?" Jack asked in disbelief._

"_Yes. We've been working closely with each other at Area 51. With you in Washington, I was lonely and it's been very hard with all of the demands of work. He was there for me and was so supportive and caring."_

_The anger flashed in Jack's eyes, as his grip on her arms tightened. "I don't believe it, Sam. There is no way that you love him more than me."_

_Sam was close to breaking down and crying. It took all her strength to hold herself together. "It's not a question of more, Jack. I love him in a different way. And he's good for me."_

"_And I'm not?"_

_Sam sighed in frustration. "With you, I'm still living in limbo...just like I was when we were on SG-1 together. I don't feel like my life is moving forward in any way. You say you'll retire, but you know you don't want to. It's not who you are. You're General Jack O'Neill – and I just don't think I fit into your life…at least not anymore. I want more than you can give."_

"_And Colson can give you what you want?" Jack sneered._

"_Yes." Sam looked down at her feet, tears welling in her eyes. She was desperately trying to be strong. She had known it would be hard, but she had never imagined just how anguishing it would be to break up with him._

_Jack released her arms brusquely. "You were planning this all along, weren't you? You wanted to meet me up here to break up with me. Why, Sam? If you were going to dump me for some other guy, why did you come to my bed? Why did you let me kiss you…and make love to you? What was this whole weekend about for you?" His tone was angry, and yet bewildered._

"_It was goodbye, Jack."_

"_It sure as hell was one crappy way of saying 'so long.'"_

"_I'm sorry, Jack…"_

_Jack collapsed back in his chair and ran his hands roughly over his face, trying to conceal the tears that no doubt were imminent. Sam longed to go to him and comfort him…to run her fingers through his hair and kiss him. But she couldn't allow herself that luxury. _

_Jack's voice was loud and accusing when he next spoke. "Get the hell out of here! I don't even want to look at you, Sam. Fly back to your brilliant scientist and leave me the hell alone."_

_Sam did not speak another word. She silently went back to the cabin and packed her belongings. As she was leaving the bedroom, she spied an old blue wooden yo-yo sitting on a shelf. It was Jack's first and favorite yo-yo. She nostalgically picked it up and impulsively slipped the object into her pocket. It would be her memento, her constant reminder of the man she had lost. She then strode out of the room with purpose in her step and exited the cabin. As she stood by her car, she looked back over her shoulder towards the dock. _

_Jack was now sitting on the wooden planks of dock with his feet hanging over the edge into the water. Even from this distance, she could tell he was crying. He blinked away the tears as he continued to stare off into the distance. She had never before seen such a forlorn look on his face. And it tore her apart to know that she was responsible for it._

_As her own tears started, she got into the car and quickly drove off. By the time she reached the main road, she was sobbing uncontrollably. She pulled over and took some time to get her emotions under control. Searching through her pocket, her hand came to rest on Jack's yo-yo. She stroked its smooth finish, finding comfort in having it near. When she had recovered, she restarted the car and slowly made her way to the airport._

Jack stared at her accusingly. "You stole my yo-yo? I've been looking for that thing for years!"

Sam looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry…but it helped when I needed to feel close to you. Every time I thought that I couldn't get through another day without talking to you… without seeing you…I would just hold it in my hand and then I was okay. It reminded me of why I was doing all this…why I sacrificed so much."

"And why is that?" Jack looked at her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"To keep you safe," she acknowledged without hesitation. "I know I hurt you and I know it's been difficult, but I also know that you're alive…and you've had the chance to move on."

"Move on?" Jack repeated incredulously. "Sam… when you left, it destroyed me. I haven't moved on… I live in a small apartment in Washington, alone and bitter. I work far too many hours and have far too few friends…and I've been that way for five years. You know why? Because it just wasn't worth it without you. Every time I tried to move on and be happy, your memory was right there hanging over me."

"I'm sorry…" Sam felt her remorse grow, feeling wretched for ruining his life so many years before. She knew the feelings would only get worse once she revealed the other reason for his presence here tonight. And for the first time she questioned whether it had all been worth it. They had lost five precious years together…and she doubted if Jack could ever trust or love her in the same way again.

"I still don't understand why you let me know you were alive, Sam. Why not just let me think you were dead along with everybody else who cares about you? What is it you want from me?"

"I let you in on my little secret because… I have something else to tell you." Sam looked into his eyes, her own filling with tears. She was scared at how he might react and sad that she had had to keep such an important secret from him.

"What? What else could you possibly say to me?" Jack's voice rose as his frustration grew. "You dumped me, you went off and married another man, you had a family with him, and then you let me think you were dead. Everything you've done with this plan of yours has ripped my heart to pieces. I know now the reasons why I went through all this pain…and I do understand...really. I may not completely like the way you handled the situation, but I do understand why you did it. So what other big revelations do you want to drop on me this evening?"

"Jack…I never married Alec."

"What?" Jack shouted. It was just one more outrageous disclosure added to the heap and Jack was unsure on just how much more he could take in one evening. "Just how do you explain that?"

"Well…we made a public announcement, we had pictures released…but nobody bothered to examine the records. They just believed what we told them," she explained.

Jack looked at her questioningly. "But you are together as a couple…I mean you have Emma…"

"I have never been with Alec, Jack. He's my best friend…but I don't love him in that way. And he doesn't love me that way either. Actually, he's been with Carly Turner for three years now. They'll probably get married now that I'm dead."

Jack's face and voice grew more agitated as he began to comprehend the full meaning of what Sam had said. "Wait a minute…if he isn't Emma's father…then who is?"

Sam paused and took in a deep, shaky breath. "You remember that last time at the cabin? I'm pretty sure that's when she was conceived."

At first, Jack did not say anything. Suddenly he recalled the photo in Alec's study – the baby picture of Emma with Sam. He realized why it had bothered him so much. As a baby, Emma bore an uncanny resemblance to Charlie.

Once this information had finally sunk in, he exploded. "My God…and you kept this from me! How could you, Sam?"

Tears were now streaming down Sam's face. She understood completely how much this hurt him. "By the time I found out I was pregnant, it was too late to turn back," she tried to explain. "I had to protect her and the best way to do that was to be here with Alec. If I had come to you and told you everything, they would have killed you. And it would have put Emma in danger."

Jack was furious with Sam for hiding this from him, and he was upset about another man raising his daughter for five years. "Why are you telling me this now?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I needed you to know," Sam replied truthfully. "It's all coming to an end. The people on the Trust database no longer have anything to hold over me. They won't hurt you or anyone else, because to them I'm dead…it would serve no purpose. As far as anyone knows, Emma and I will remain dead. I'm taking Emma and we're going away."

"Where?" Jack demanded.

"Another planet perhaps."

"So you tell me I have a daughter just to take her away from me again. You can't do that…I won't let you."

"That's not what I want…but it's up to you." Sam stared at him, hope shining in her glistening eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I'd like you to come with us, Jack. But if you don't want to, I understand…I will let you know where we are and you can come visit every once in a while."

Jack did not say a word. He was still too angry and too overwhelmed to make any rational decisions. His emotions were so conflicted. He was so very angry, and yet the only thing he knew at that moment was that he was once again a father, and it made him happier than he could ever remember being.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Jack softly and hopefully asked, "Can I see her?"

"Now?"

"Yeah…I'd like to see her before I leave."

Sam stood up and nodded. "Sure…she's asleep though."

"I won't wake her," he reassured her.

Sam led the way back to the house and guided Jack to Emma's room. The door was slightly open. Sam gently pushed the door open and motioned for Jack to go in. The room was illuminated by a nightlight that revolved around, softly imprinting colorful patterns of fish and sea life on the walls. The shelves and tables were crowded with toys and books.

Emma was sleeping soundly, snuggled comfortably in her bed. Jack quietly moved to stand beside the bed to view the girl more closely. As he stared at her delicate features, he could clearly see aspects of himself in her face – her hair, her nose. He also noted that Daniel had been right, for even in sleep her smile was identical to Sam's.

He couldn't help himself… he had to touch her. So he reached out one hand and barely glided his fingertips over her hair. At his touch, Emma's nose wrinkled a bit and she shifted ever so slightly in the bed. Jack backed away and turned to leave the room. As he looked back at his daughter, he spied something familiar on her nightstand. It was his old blue yo-yo. Sam had obviously given it to their daughter for safekeeping.

As Jack left Emma's room, he noticed Sam still standing in the doorway looking in. Tears streamed down her face, she was so overwhelmed at witnessing Jack meet his daughter for the very first time. Jack, too, was overcome with emotion and he instinctively took Sam in his arms and hugged her tightly. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity before they broke apart.

Sam motioned for Jack to follow her and then led him to the kitchen. Sam poured Jack and herself some coffee and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Thank you," Jack acknowledged softly.

Sam was perplexed at his gratitude. He had every reason to hate her, not to be thankful. "For what?"

"Letting me see her."

Sam looked pensively out the window into the darkened back yard. "You know…you could stay over," she suggested. "It's late and you won't be able to get a flight until tomorrow anyway. We have plenty of extra bedrooms. Then you could spend some time with her tomorrow morning before you have to leave."

"That would be…nice." Jack smiled at the thought.

Sam smiled back, overjoyed that Jack would have more time to spend with his daughter…and she would more time to make amends. They sat there in silence, simply enjoying being alone in each other's presence for the first time in years. When they had both finished their coffee, Sam showed Jack to his room and retrieved some clothes from Alec for him to borrow for the night. As she handed him the pajamas, Sam lifted one hand to tenderly caress his cheek and bid him goodnight.

Jack watched longingly as she walked away towards her own room. "Goodnight, Sam…"

TBC


	8. Forgiveness

**Chapter 8: Forgiveness**

* * *

When Jack awoke the next morning, he found himself in a house already bustling with the activities of the day. He wandered towards the kitchen where he discovered a wonderful smelling breakfast awaiting him, courtesy of the Colson's cook. He filled his plate and headed out to the terrace to enjoy the fresh morning air.

Sam and Cassie were already sitting at the table outside, smiling and laughing in the early morning sunshine. Jack quietly made his way to the table and sat down in one of the empty seats next to Cassie.

"Good morning," Sam greeted him with a smile.

"I gather Cassie knows everything then…" Jack noted as he smirked at the young woman.

"Yeah…I found out about everything earlier, Uncle Jack. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you or Daniel, but I was sworn to secrecy."

Jack's tone was playful, yet still carried a hint of accusation. "You're quite the actress, young lady. You sure acted like someone who had lost a surrogate mother and sister at the funeral."

Cassie covered Jack's hand with her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I wasn't acting… I was upset because I knew how much you were hurting. I also knew that Sam and Emma would be leaving soon. Just wait until I have to tell them goodbye…I'll be an emotional wreak."

"We'll see about that…" Jack noted cryptically.

Jack suddenly realized that both women were watching something in the distance. He turned his attention in the same direction and smiled widely when he saw his little daughter bounding up the path towards the house. She had obviously been down at the pond to see the fish.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you enjoy feeding the fish?" Sam called out.

"Yes, Mommy. They seemed to be awful hungry this morning." Emma sent a suspicious look in her mother's direction. "You didn't forget to feed them yesterday, did you Mommy?"

"Now Emma, you know I wouldn't forget. I learned my lesson the last time."

"What happened last time?" Cassie asked jokingly.

Sam smirked and explained, "Well…Mommy forgot to feed the fish for a couple of days while Emma was in preschool and one of them ended up dying. She wouldn't speak to me for two whole days. So, no…I haven't forgotten ever since."

"He was my favorite one…he was white with a big red spot on his tail," Emma stated, as if that explained everything.

Throughout the conversation, Emma kept looking at Jack in curiosity, expecting someone to introduce the stranger. When no one did, she just accepted his presence unquestioningly.

"I'm gonna go swing," Emma suddenly announced and started towards a large swing set in the middle of the manicured lawn. Halfway there she turned around, realizing suddenly that no one was following her. She looked back at the group of adults lounging at the table demandingly. "I need someone to push me."

"No you do not, Emma," Sam replied firmly. "You know how to swing all by yourself. Now… if you want someone to come push you, you can ask politely."

The little girl looked appropriately chastised. She stuck out her lower lip in a cute little pout and asked, "Would somebody please come and push me?"

Jack couldn't believe how precocious and charming Emma was. She had Carter's intelligence, mixed with own curiosity and mischievousness.

He stood up and volunteered, "I would be more than happy to push you, ma'am." He graced her with a courteous bow and Emma giggled in response. 'One more thing she got from Carter,' he thought in reaction to her laughter.

As Emma sat down on the swing, she inquired, "What's your name?"

"Jack…and yours is Emma."

"Yep. Emma Charlotte O'Neill."

"O'Neill?" Jack looked surprised at this revelation.

"It's my real Daddy's last name…but that's a secret," Emma explained knowledgably. "I go by Daddy Alec's name at school. And I'm named Charlotte after my big brother, Charlie. He died a long time ago."

Jack was barely able to keep himself from breaking down into tears at this news. "I know. If your name is such a secret, why are you telling me?"

Emma just shrugged. "Why don't you sit down and swing with me?" she offered.

"You don't want me to push you?"

She shook her head and replied, "Maybe later."

Jack sat down in the tiny swing beside her and watched as she swung back and forth, pumping her legs expertly.

After a minute or so, she slowed down and stopped the swing, obviously wanting to talk with Jack some more. "Will you teach me how to use my yo-yo?" she asked inquisitively.

Jack chuckled at the question that to him seemed completely out of the blue but seemed to make perfect sense to the little girl who asked it. "Where did that come from? I thought we were going to swing."

"Mommy gave me a yo-yo a long time ago…but she doesn't know how to use it. She told me it was my Daddy's and that someday he would teach me how to use it."

Jack's eyes widened as he heard the words she uttered. "What are you really asking me here, Emma?" It seemed his daughter was wise beyond her years.

"Will you teach me how to use my yo-yo, Daddy?"

Jack stared at the child in shock. "You know that I'm your father?"

Emma giggled. "Silly…of course I do. Mommy has a picture of you in her locket, right next to the one of me."

"What exactly has your Mom told you about me?"

"She said that you lived far away and that you couldn't be with us right now…but you would someday…and then you would teach me how to use my yo-yo!" she exclaimed joyously.

"Is that all she told you?"

"No…Mommy said that you loved me this much…" she spread her arms as wide as she could to illustrate, "…and more," she added. She looked up at Jack curiously. "So will you?"

"Will I what?"

Emma huffed in frustration. "Teach me the yo-yo!"

Jack smiled at his daughter's one-track mind and let out a loud laugh. "I'll do more than that, sweetheart. Not only will I teach you all the tricks I know with a yo-yo…but I'll teach you how to fish, and sail, and ice skate, and anything that your heart desires."

"Cool…" Emma's face erupted into a bright smile that made her cheeks dimple, before once again taking off on the swing and gliding through the air.

Jack watched his daughter fly through the air for a few minutes until Cassie walked out to join him. "You want me to take over, Uncle Jack? I think Sam wants to talk to you."

"Sure, Cass. Em…" he called out to the girl in the air, "I'm going to go talk to your Mom."

"Will you watch?" she yelled back.

"You betcha."

Jack sauntered back over to the terrace and sat down next to Sam. "She's a great kid… you and Alec did a good job."

"She is," Sam agreed. "But she needs to get to know her father."

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "You told her all about me…I wasn't expecting that."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because she deserved to know what a wonderful person her father is and how much he loves her… even if he didn't know about her existence," Sam answered in all honesty. "It was never meant to be a permanent arrangement, Jack. I was always planning on telling you once it was safe."

"What if it was never safe?" he asked questioningly. "Would you have continued to keep the knowledge from me?"

"I don't know…" Sam face clearly revealed that she had not even considered that scenario. "I never even expected it to last this long. I'd like to think that I would have figured something out that would've kept both you and her safe."

Jack shrugged. "Well…no need to dwell. It's going to be over soon and I can get to know her better… catch up on lost time."

Sam looked at him hopefully. "So…have you decided to come with us?"

Jack shook his head, not wanting to give Sam false hope. "I don't know… You've given me a lot to think about. Besides… I might have another idea. It all depends…"

"On what?"

Jack did not answer her. Instead, he touched the locket hanging around Sam's neck with his index finger. "You still have it…"

Sam reached to clasp the small silver circle in her hand. "Always. I've worn it everyday since the day you gave it to me. It's to keep the two people I love the most in the world close to my heart."

Jack's expression softened as he stared into Sam's familiar blue eyes. "Love? Do you still love me, Sam?"

"I never stopped…and I never will, Jack."

Jack suddenly pulled back his hand, as if it had been burnt, and coughed nervously. "I don't really know what to say…"

Sam smiled at him sadly. "You don't have to say anything, Jack. After all I've done to you, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me forever. I just hope that you will be able to forgive me someday."

Jack shook his head discouragingly. "Perhaps someday… but I can't even think about that right now."

Sam's face sunk in disappointment while she managed to nod slightly in understanding.

Jack took her hand in his, entwining their fingers. "Someday, Sam…"

TBC


	9. Indictment

**Chapter 9: Indictment**

* * *

_A Year and a Half Later_

Daniel wrapped the framed photo of SG-1 in bubble wrap before placing it carefully in the cardboard box. He then picked up another photo. It was a picture of Sam and Jack standing in each other's arms, looking at each other like they were the only two people in the world. It had been taken years ago, when they were still together.

Jack came up behind him as he stared at the picture. "Nice picture, huh?"

"I didn't think you kept any after your breakup."

"I kept them…just put them away in a closet."

Jack's apartment in Washington was filled with sealed packing boxes. The walls were bare, the shelves empty. Only boxes and furniture remained as evidence that someone actually had lived there.

Jack bent down and handed Daniel a cold bottle of water. "Let's take a break, Daniel. The news will be on in a minute."

The two men sat down in front of the TV, anxious to hear the latest news on the greatest scandal to hit Washington in years.

As ABS anchorman Jeremy Davis came on the screen, both sat back and sipped their bottles of water in anticipation.

"Good afternoon. In breaking news today, a Federal Grand Jury has handed down indictments against several key government officials and business leaders. The special Grand Jury was formed eighteen months ago after evidence against these individuals was handed over to the FBI and the Department of Justice. After months of investigation, it has been discovered that these men and women were allegedly involved in an organization known only as the Trust."

"The Trust was secret organization that for several years was involved in treasonous activities, most involving crimes against the Stargate Program and those individuals involved in the program. The organization's alleged crimes include theft of government property, blackmail, and attempted murder."

The screen faded to a video clip that showed a man with gray hair roughly pushing through a crowd of reporters and quickly getting into an awaiting limo. As the scene continued to unfold, Jeremy Davis explained who the man was and why he was fleeing from the television cameras.

"The most notable name on the list of indictments is Senator James Fisher, a man who just months ago announced his intention of running in the upcoming presidential election. Senator Fisher is also accused of being involved in an attempt to blackmail and kill Samantha Carter-Colson, the former Air Force officer and Stargate expert who died in a tragic auto accident last year. Fisher was forced to drop out of the election after these allegations became public knowledge."

The next video clip showed a very content Alec Colson coming out of a courthouse with Carly Green at his side.

Davis continued to explain the images flashing on the screen, "It was Carter-Colson's husband, Alec Colson, who provided the key testimony before the Grand Jury that was central to the prosecution's case."

Finally the camera returned to the studio where the anchorman made his final statements about the case. "If convicted, the men and women accused will receive a minimum of life in prison. More on this momentous event tonight on ABS Nightly News. Now back to our regularly scheduled program."

Daniel turned down the volume on the TV as the station cut back to the afternoon soaps. He turned to Jack, smiling triumphantly.

"I'm glad something good came out of all this. I'm just sorry that Sam didn't live to see those bastards go down."

Jack smiled back, an almost unnoticeable twinkle in his brown eyes. "I'm sure she's watching from somewhere, Daniel… and she's smiling."

Daniel gave Jack congratulatory pat on the back. "You know…something else good came out of this. You and Alec Colson finally made amends. You put aside your differences and worked together to right this wrong. Sam would be very pleased…and proud."

Jack shrugged, "Well…Colson and Sam did most of the work. I just made sure the evidence that they collected got to the right people. But you're right…Colson turned out to be not such a bad guy after all."

The two men got up and started once again putting various items into cardboard boxes. As he was placing several books in a box, Daniel inquired, "So…have you decided where you're going now that you've retired?"

"I'm gonna head up to my cabin for the time being. Then…we'll see. I've been thinking about getting a place on the coast."

Daniel smirked slightly. "I still can't imagine you retired. I have a feeling you are going to be bored within a month and begging for any job you can get with the Stargate Program." Daniel paused thoughtfully before offering, "You know, you could always come with me to Atlantis…"

Jack shook his head adamantly, making his opinion on that subject abundantly clear. "Not this time, Daniel. For the first time in…oh…sixteen or so years I have other priorities that are more important than the Stargate. It's time to let other people take care of the universe. I need to take care of some things here on Earth for a change."

Daniel sighed in disappointment, not wanting to leave his best friend alone on Earth with nothing to do but fish for the rest of his life. "Well…I still plan on coming to visit you…"

"I would be disappointed if you didn't," Jack responded as he wrapped another framed picture in bubble wrap and placed it in a box. "Next time, I'll take you fishing."

Daniel merely laughed, hinting that he really had better things to do on his vacation than go fishing at Jack's pond.

Jack immediately took up the challenge in Daniel's reaction and suggested, "In fact…why wait until next time. You wouldn't want to come up to the cabin for the weekend, would you? Cassie's going to be there and she'd love to see you before you head back to Pegasus." Jack knew Daniel could not refuse the opportunity to spend some time with Cassie, even if it meant spending three days fishing in the middle of nowhere.

So it was no surprise when Daniel answered, "Actually…I'd love to."

TBC


	10. Reunion

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

* * *

The drive was just as long and boring as Daniel remembered it to be. As Jack drove up the road leading to his cabin, Daniel began to wonder if it had been wise to accept Jack's invitation. He had never liked fishing and there was absolutely nothing else to do at Jack's cabin besides fish. 

As Daniel stepped out of Jack's truck, he was completely unprepared for what happened next. Coming from behind the cabin, running as fast as her legs could carry her was Emma. Daniel immediately dropped the bag in his hand, too shocked to comprehend what was going on.

"Uncle Daniel!" Emma launched herself into his arms, wrapping her little hands around him.

He immediately picked her up and swung her around in the air, burying his face in her long hair. "Emmy? Oh God…Emmy! How is this possible?"

When he looked up, he was staring at Sam who was witnessing the scene before her with tears in her eyes. "You're alive…you're both alive…"

Sam smiled at her friend and walked over to him. He held his free arm out, inviting Sam to step into his embrace. As they hugged, Sam whispered, "Yes, Daniel. I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this. If you'll come inside, I'll explain everything."

Jack picked up Daniel's bag and his own and led the way into the cabin, followed by Sam and Daniel who was still carrying Emma in his arms.

Once they got to the living room, Daniel put Emma down and Sam motioned for him to take a seat beside her on the sofa. Jack went to put away their bags and then returned to the room.

Realizing that Sam and Daniel needed some time alone, Jack called out, "Hey, Em…You wanna go into town with me and pick up some stuff for dinner?"

Emma smiled widely at the question. "Can we get hamburgers and hot dogs?"

"Sure..."

"And you'll grill them for supper?"

"Sure thing. I'll get the grill going as soon as we get back."

Emma rushed over and grabbed his hand. "Okay…let's go Daddy! Bye Mommy…bye Uncle Daniel."

Jack looked at Daniel and Sam sheepishly, knowing that he and Sam had not wanted Daniel to find out the truth about Emma in this way. "We'll be back in an hour and a half or so. Anything either of you want from the store?"

The two people sitting on the sofa both shook their heads in the negative, while Daniel looked back and forth between Jack and Sam in confusion.

Jack and Emma left hand in hand, leaving Daniel still staring at Sam with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Daddy?" he asked Sam disbelievingly.

Sam shrugged and bit her bottom lip nervously. "It's a long story…a very long story."

"I'm listening."

Daniel sat there for an hour, intently listening as Sam related the whole unpleasant story to him – how she had stumbled across the incriminating files, how threats were made against those she loved, and her reasons for faking her own death and Emma's as well.

"Okay…well…I'm very glad you're both alive and all right," Daniel muttered, still trying to fully comprehend everything she had just told him. Then he looked at her inquisitively. "What's this about Jack being 'Daddy'?"

Sam took in a deep breath and then replied, "Jack is Emmy's real father, Daniel. I didn't find out about her until after I had moved to California with Alec. By that time, Jack hated me and everyone believed I was married to Alec."

Daniel did a double take. "Wait a minute…you're not married to Alec?"

"No. I never was. We faked that as well."

"So… let me see if I have all this straight. You found the files on the Trust, they threatened your life as well as the lives of all the people you care for, you and Alec took off and pretended to get married, then you pretended to have a child together… a child that turns out to be Jack's… and then you fake your death so that you can finally reveal the evidence against the ex-members of the Trust." Daniel rambled on quickly in typical Daniel fashion, not even pausing to take a breath.

Sam nodded assuredly. "Sounds about right."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Emma and I are going off world to start over," Sam explained. She frowned sadly before adding, "I don't know if Jack is going to come with us or not. He's still very angry about what I did. I don't know if he can forgive me."

Daniel laughed wryly. "I can understand…I'm a bit upset myself."

Sam's eyes once again began to fill with tears. She couldn't bear for Daniel to be mad at her, in addition to Jack. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I never wanted to hurt you. But you have to understand…I had to protect Jack and Emmy. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to either one of them."

"Don't worry, Sam. Jack knows that you did what you thought was right. And now I know why he has been so happy this past year and a half. When I came for a visit this year, it was like seeing a completely different man. The sparkle in his eyes is back and I haven't seen that in over six years now. Although…I take it you two are not together…"

Sam shook her head sadly. "No. We've been meeting up here at the cabin on weekends so he can spend time with Emmy. I've tried to make amends…but so far we've only managed to rebuild our friendship with each other. Perhaps it's too much to want more than that."

Daniel took Sam's hand in his own and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "I don't know… Jack has never been good at the whole forgiveness thing. Just give it more time, Sam. I know he still loves you. I could tell by the way he looked at you earlier. He'll forgive you when he's ready to."

Daniel shook his head, chiding himself for not seeing it before. "I should have known… she's just like Jack. She looks just like him and acts just like him."

Sam giggled and pointed out, "I always told you she took after her father."

Suddenly, another thought crossed Daniel's mind. "What about Alec, Sam?"

"He'll always be like a father to Emmy. We're going to keep in touch and arrange visits. But Jack is her father and she's always known that. Alec is starting a new chapter in his life. He got married to Carly Green just a few weeks ago actually."

"Really? I didn't even realize they felt that way about each other."

"They have for a long time. It's been hard on them as well and I'm glad they can finally get on with their lives."

Just then, they both turned as they heard the door to the cabin opening. In walked Jack carrying a couple of grocery bags, followed by Emmy struggling with one bag that she carried all by herself.

"We're home!" Jack announced as he placed the bags on the kitchen counter. He then took the bag from Emmy, relieving her of her burden. "You two have a nice chat?"

"We did, Jack. So…what's for dinner?" Daniel asked.

"Let me go get the grill started and we should be having burgers and hot dogs in about a half an hour or so."

"You can help me with the salad, Daniel, unless you want to watch Jack burn the meat," Sam noted teasingly.

Jack looked at her in mock indignation. "I'll have you know that I do not burn the meat. I just happen to like it very well done."

"Me too, Daddy!" echoed his daughter.

"That's my girl. A woman of exquisite taste, I might add." Jack leaned down and tickled Emma, reveling in the sound of her voice giggling uncontrollably.

Daniel interrupted their tickle-fest by pointing out, "Isn't Cassie supposed to be here?"

"Actually, she's driving up with Teal'c tomorrow morning," Sam answered happily.

"Teal'c's coming?"

Jack smiled and replied, "Sure… can't have a family reunion without T."

After dinner, Jack and Sam sat out on the dock watching the stars shining brightly in the sky. Daniel was inside entertaining his favorite niece, telling her about all of his non-classified experiences in Antarctica while they watched her favorite documentary on penguins.

As they stared up into the night sky, absorbing the beauty of the universe above them, Sam and Jack spoke no words…they merely enjoyed the comfort of being in each other's presence.

Finally Jack broke the silence. "It's rather fitting…"

"What is?" Sam asked.

"This is exactly where we were when you broke up with me."

Sam's face was etched with regret and shame. She contemplated getting up and returning to the cabin, as she was not in the mood for yet another guilt trip. Then she felt Jack's hand on hers, gently holding it.

He continued on, "Perhaps this is the best place to start again…to forgive and move on."

"Forgive?" Sam looked at him in surprise. It was one word she never thought she would hear from him.

Jack nodded. "I've had a lot of time to think about all that happened, Sam. I've had a year and a half to get used to being a father. Spending these last eighteen months with Em… and you… it's given me back my life. You and Emma are my life… my family. I know now that I want to be with you both for the rest of my life."

Sam smiled hopefully. "So…you've decided to come with us after all?"

"No, Sam."

Sam immediately looked away, disappointment and hurt washing over her. "I don't understand… I thought you just said…"

"I want to be with you and Emma," he completed her train of thought and then smiled shrewdly. "But I was thinking…after the trials are over and Fisher and his cronies are safe behind bars, you and Em will no longer be in any danger. There's really no reason why you two have to go to another planet."

Sam laughed sarcastically. "Except for the fact that we are technically dead on Earth, Jack."

"Well… you could always come back from the dead," Jack suggested. "Just ask Daniel. He does it all the time."

Sam once again turned to look at the man beside her, an inquisitive expression on her face. "You mean… announce to the world that it was all a set up… that we faked our deaths in order to get Fisher and the others off our backs?"

"Why not? That way, you and Emma can stay here on Earth…with me. We can buy a house, get a dog…be a normal family. Well, make that semi-normal."

"That sounds so nice." Sam sighed wistfully at the thought.

"Is that a yes?"

She smiled brightly, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes. "Yes."

At this answer, Jack became immediately excited and began relating all of his plans to her. "I was thinking… why not get a place in California… on the coast. Perhaps near Monterey?"

Sam smiled at the idea, thinking of how much her daughter would enjoy living there. "Emma would love being near the ocean."

Jack face once again broke out in an enormous grin. "Sure she would. We could get a boat. And…you could continue working at CCT with Alec. You two have really accomplished so much. And it would be such a shame to waste that brilliant brain of yours."

"This sounds too good to be true, Jack. It's everything that I have ever wanted. It's what I would have wanted had I never found that file." A shadow of doubt crossed Sam's face as her smile faded. "But…are you sure this is what you want, Jack?"

Jack looked into her eyes, trying to convey his complete sincerity. "I've never been more sure in my life. It's taken me a long time to come to terms with all the hurt and pain you put me through, Sam. But it all comes down to one thing… I love you and Em more than anything. You two are the most important things in my life and I don't want to lose you ever again."

"Does this mean you've forgiven me?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess it does. So…will you and Em stay with me?"

"Always, Jack. I love you so much." Sam began to lean over towards him, hinting that she desired a more physical confirmation of their feelings for each other. Before her lips could reach his, Jack pulled his hand from hers and began fidgeting.

"That reminds me… There's something else I wanted to ask you." He looked as if he were searching for something in his pockets.

"What?" Sam was decidedly confused about his reaction to her attempted kiss.

Suddenly, Jack got up out of his chair and pulled something out of the pocket of his jeans. Kneeling down beside Sam, he took her hand once again in his. Sam covered her mouth with her other hand, completely stunned at what she knew was about to happen.

With a very serious expression on his face, Jack began, "Samantha… I have been waiting over ten years for this. For many of those years, I was prohibited from doing this because of regulations. Then when I had my chance, I kept putting it off… I put my job and the Air Force ahead of you during the two years we were together and I'm so sorry for that. Then I lost you…first to Alec, or so I thought… and then to death, or so I thought. But now I have you in my life again and I'm not going to wait another day. I love you more than I can express with words. Sam…will you marry me?"

Sam leaned over and clasped Jack's face in her hands, pulling his lips into a long and passionate kiss before answering, "Of course I will."

Jack stood and helped her up from her chair, wrapping her tightly in his warm embrace. He then cupped her face in the palms of his hands as he tenderly kissed her under the stars. As they walked back to the cabin hand in hand, both knew that they would not have to wait another day to be together. Their day had finally come.

THE END

_AN: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it._


End file.
